


Always One

by paynesgrey



Series: Scarlet Witch Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: F/M, Incest, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his balm, his solace, and he'd never refuse her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "snow" theme at comicdrabbles on Livejournal.

Snow fluttered outside his bedroom window, and he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, pushing away thoughts of how much he hated this weather, how it made him both anxious and tired.

Drifting into a half dream, he roused when he felt her weight on his bed.

He knew it was her. Anyone else he’d push away. Anyone else he’d punish severely, but not her. Never Wanda.

Over the course of their lives, Wanda had always been welcome.

He could feel her sliding over the covers, settling next to him. Her warmth soothed him; her scent tickled his nose, honeysuckle and incense, and he felt drowsy from it, taking too much inside.

They’d slipped away for the weekend. War was starting to bore him, and Wanda could not tolerate it anymore. If Pietro heard Captain America go one one more time about peace and freedom, he’d might have hung himself. Wanda couldn’t stand the bad energy, the tension, and the judgemental looks from their comrades.

 _They look at us like we are monsters_ , she cried, which turned to anger shortly after that. Pietro held her, soothing her sobs, quelling her magic, as he always did.

If only their team members knew what they did behind closed doors! Behind the thicket of foliage in the jungle or in the dark corners of alleys beyond the warzones and destruction. Out of that had come love - their love, and he wasn’t going to let any of them stain it with their simple minds and empty hearts.

“Come,” he said, shivering unexpectedly until she settled next to him, a balm to his wounds, his doubts. “My sister.”

She whispered into his chest. He thought he might have heard her say, “My love.”

No, he knew it. _Felt it._ Because they were one.


End file.
